


Talk to me

by markbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Markbum, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markbeom/pseuds/markbeom
Summary: But what caught Mark’s attention were two moles that found their place above the strangers left eye. They were right next to each other, one a little bigger than the other and it amazed Mark.





	Talk to me

It was a warm and cozy summer evening. The sun was just setting so the sky was colored in a beautiful orange/pink shade. Mark just left his workplace and was about to miss his train, but he was lucky enough to catch it just in time. He sat down on a two-person seat next to the doors, so that he could leave faster once he’d arrive at his stop. He didn’t want anyone to sit next to him, so he put his bag on the seat beside him. 

 

He’s dealt with a lot of annoying people at the coffee shop he’s working at already. He sighed to himself as he remembered one woman who wanted refund for her Frappuccino. She had finished more than half of it before she came up to Mark, complaining that it was ‘too creamy and sweet’. In that moment he just wanted to go home. 

 

But now that he’s in the train he thought of how he had to go back to school as summer break was ending and this essay that was due in two days. The thing is, he didn’t even start it yet even though he had a whole month to do so.

 

A moment later he decided to take out his phone and his headphones, as the people that just entered the train were too loud for his liking. He put the volume up as soon as he decided what to listen to. The movement of the train made him relax. Leaning back, he closed his eyes since he didn’t have to get out anytime soon. A few stops later he felt someone softly tapping on his shoulder. Mark almost considered to pretend he’d be sleeping but something told him not to do so. 

 

Looking up, he froze. There was a guy standing, maybe his age, and he was the most beautiful person Mark has ever seen. Dressed in a plain white shirt, black ripped jeans and sneakers, he took Mark’s breath away. His black hair was styled up, so you could see his eyes perfectly. 

 

He pulled his headphones out immediately. “Is this seat taken?” the guy asked, and Mark asked himself if you could fall in love with someone else's voice. It was smooth, with a certain softness to it. “Uh, no” he said, realizing his bag still was on the seat. He moved it onto his lap and watched the stranger sitting down next to him. “Thank you,” he said with the softest smile on his face. He looked down on his phone, which gave Mark the opportunity to study his face up close. 

 

A sharp jawline defined his face, cheeks that weren’t too skinny nor too chubby. A straight, nice nose and pretty shaped lips. But what caught Mark’s attention were two moles that found their place above the strangers left eye. They were right next to each other, one a little bigger than the other and it amazed Mark. _How_ _could_ _anyone_ _be_ _that_ _handsome_? 

 

Hoping he didn’t notice Mark’s eyes on him, he turned away and looked out of the window. His heart was rapidly beating against his chest. His cheeks were getting hotter with every second that passed.  _ Say something, _ he thought.  _ This is a one of a life chance, talk to him _ . Many scenarios made its way to Mark’s head, but he wasn’t able to say anything. 

  
  


What Mark didn’t know was, Jaebeom sat down next to him for a reason.

  
  


It was a nice day to go out with his friends, having dinner together since they haven’t seen each other in a while. Jaebeom loved connecting with his close friends from time to time. A few hours and laughters passed until they decided to leave for their homes. 

 

He could’ve easily walked home, living only 20 minutes from where his friends and him met up, but after all the food he had taking the train sounded like a better option. His train would come in a few minutes, so he took the chance to admire the sky. The colors were mixed in a shade he couldn’t describe, but it looked beautiful. Soon, his train arrived. Once the doors opened, he walked inside. It was pretty crowded as he looked around trying to find an empty seat for himself. 

 

His eyes fell on a guy, probably sleeping as his head was leaned against the window with his eyes closed. Jaebeom eyed the boy from head to toe. He was wearing a long shirt with some motive on it, dark blue skinny jeans and boots. Admitting to himself, he looked mesmerizing. 

 

He walked over to the seat, about to put the boys bag away, but stopping himself because that would be rude. Instead, he softly tapped on the guy’s shoulder, trying not to scare him. The latter looked up and removed his headphones. “Is this seat taken?” Jaebeom asked, with a soft smile on his face. “Uh, no,” he answered as he took his bag away from the now empty seat. “Thank you,” he said and gave him a genuine smile as he sat down. 

 

His phone buzzed in the pocket of his jeans, so he took it out to check what message he got. It was from his friend, reminding him not to forget the book he had borrowed to finish his part of the project the two were working on. From the angle he was looking at his phone, he could see how the stranger was staring at him. Jaebeom knew he had decent looks as people would compliment him for it. 

  
  


_ Talk to me _ , Jaebeom thought.  _ It’s fine, whatever you’d say i’d just go along with it. _ But to his disappointment, the boy turned away from him, concluding that he didn’t feel the same as Jaebeom did.

  
  


What Jaebeom didn’t notice was how Marks cheeks were colored in a soft pink shade. How Mark opened his mouth to say something.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, that’s my very first fanfiction i’m attempting to write! don’t be too hard on me, english isn’t my first language so sorry if there’s any mistakes hehe


End file.
